justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rhythm of the Night
|artist = (Ultraclub 90) |year = 1993 2018 (Cover) |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Djena Csshttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmvX0MHlFHw/ }}"The Rhythm of the Night" (also known as "Rhythm Of The Night" in-game) by (covered by Ultraclub 90 in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is female. She sports navy blue dreadlocks, a magenta and ice-blue headband, a navy blue choker, a pair of yellow earrings, a black crop top sweater with a magenta collar and yellow, turquoise and magenta patterns on it, a yellow bracelet on her right wrist, a magenta glove on her left hand, a pair of denim shorts with a yellow belt and the same patterns as the sweater on its lower half, magenta socks, and navy blue high heels. Her outfit resembles , the front woman of Corona. Background The background starts as a navy blue screen with magenta sound waves vibrating to the music. Once the music begins, the background becomes several square-shaped mandalas with a lime-green sound wave vibrating to the beat of the song. Silhouettes of the coach can later be seen in the background as diamonds appear and spread out. The background then changes to several color-changing lines spinning to the beat of the song as more silhouettes form and dance with the coach. In the first chorus, the background changes to the beat of the song as a bigger sound wave vibrates to the beat before going through several stages of colour inversion. The background changes again to several rotating navy blue tiles as several yellow circles zoom in and form a tunnel. This time, when the lines appear, numerous smaller silhouettes of the coach appear and dance alongside her. In the second chorus, several squares appear and expand, forming a tunnel while rotating to the beat as the background becomes kaleidoscopic and rotates to the beat too. In the bridge, the coach pulls in the sound waves as they converge and obscure the background. In the beat drop, the background returns to the background from the first chorus before changing to the background from the second chorus and undergoing several stages of color inversion. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put both arms up and hit the sky. Gold Move 2: Put you right arm up slowly. This is the final move of the routine. Rhythmofthenight gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Rhythmofthenight gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *'' '' is the second song in the series to be covered by Ultraclub 90. *The coach s silhouette appeared in the E3 Song Reveal video as part of the banner used to represent the “Gamescom Song List” playlist. Gallery Game Files Rhythmofthenightsquare.png|''Rhythm Of The Night'' Promotional Images Rhythmofthenight teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmliKf8hRqk/ Rhythm CoverArt 01 332964.jpg|Announcement Just-Dance-2019-212440 (1).jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Rhythmofthenight thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Rhythmofthenight thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) 20180821 082638.jpg|The coach s silhouette in the “Gamescom Song List” playlist Videos Official Music Video Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (HD 16 9) Teasers Rhythm of the Night - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rhythm of the Night - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Rhythm of the Night - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Eurobeat Category:Songs by Ultraclub 90 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Djena Css